


Ereri #7 ( final )

by SilentOwl22



Series: Old Ereri One-Shots [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Nightmares, i dont know, plot twist lmaooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOwl22/pseuds/SilentOwl22
Summary: Eren has a bad nightmare





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed these 7 old ereri oneshots.

Levi grasped onto eren's neck, and then it began. His fingers squeezing around it, kneeling down and pushing him to the floor. " I can kill him," Levi whispered, an odd glint in his cold, grey eyes as he continued. Eren reacted quickly, yanking his arms out from his sides and struggling for words. " St- stop le- le- ACk-kk-" his voice cutting off multiple times before he finished. His hands grasping levi's stiff arms. His chest heaving for breaths. He kicked out his legs, pushing against levi's small body. But it was no use, he kept there, sitting on top of his legs and leaning all his weight down on his own hands, eren's eyes blew open. " fff-- le-stCHKK!" His lungs burning for air as his grip on levi's arms loosened. " that's it eren...." His voice laced with venom, eyes unforgiving as they watched blood splatter from eren's throat. Mixing with the spit around it. Tears filled eren's once bright gaze, smothering his sight with blur. Levi then squeezed suddenly harder, making eren's body jerk. Crack..crack.. SNAP! Levi held his gaze onto eren's until his eyes rolled back. Levi broke his neck. Wiping the blood off his hands he got up. Grinning at the dead boy below him.  
-  
Eren jolted awake, getting up from his pillow. Eyes filled with terror, brimmed with fright. Levi groaned as he flipped over , his eyes opened, yet lidded with tiredness. " Eren what are you so hyped up about?" He asked, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. " i had, a-a terrible nightmare... You k-killed me... My neck..." Eren's cold hands found themselves rubbing his neck, breathing shallowly. " i tried to kill you in your sleep? What was i doing? Was it in the court, because you already know why i had to do that," levi scooted closer to the brunette, looking at him. Eren remembered the killer look in his eyes, but it was gone, replaced with concern and wonder. " You choked me to death, whispering ' i can kill him' and you broke my neck..." Eren shut his eyes, not wanting to remember. " You have the oddest dreams, brat. You should already know i'd never do that to you." Eren nodded, leaning into levi's hand that he had put on his cheek, closing his eyes again. " Go back to sleep," levi murmured, making sure eren was comfortable before leaning down, kissing his neck all over as if saying ' I'm sorry.' Eren blushed, kissing levi back as he finished for a proper kiss. " i love you,"  
" i know. I love you too," cuddled in each other's arms, eren was finally at rest.  
And then it ended.


End file.
